1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention is a shredder specifically adapted for use in shredding compost, trash and similar material and includes a generally cylindrical shredding cylinder receiving compost adjacent one end thereof and discharging shredded compost adjacent the opposite end with the cylinder including a plurality of grate bars mounted on the inner surface thereof which coact with a high speed rotary drum or shaft having a plurality of hammers pivotally mounted thereon. Each of the hammers includes a straight shank and twisted end portion which effectively shreds compost due to the close relationship between the ends of the hammers and the grate bars during rotation of the drum or shaft with the twist on the ends of the hammers causing spiral and longitudinal movement of the compost material through the shredder. The outlet for the shredding cylinder is provided with a control plate to vary the size of the opening to determine the rate of movement of the compost material through the shredder thereby determining the characteristics of the shredded compost discharged from the cylinder onto a conveyor device.